Not Gay
by ifihadthegutsto
Summary: Also known as "That Time That James And Carlos Figured Out That They're Definitely NOT Gay  And NOT For Each Other ". Quick Jarlos drabble, rated T for precaution and MINOR language and themes. Enjoy!


The door of 2J swung open fast and hard as Carlos rushed through it.

"Carlos, wait up!"

James came in quickly after him, closing the door behind him and then turning back to look at his shorter friend. Carlos stood looking at James with various emotions displayed across his tan features, his thoughts unclear.

"Carlos wh—"

"I'm your best friend, and you couldn't even tell me that you were gay?"

James paled noticeably and he fumbled for a response to the accusation. "I-I—"

"I saw you checking out Jett Stetson's ass, James, that's not exactly a straight thing to do" Carlos declared. "There's nothing wrong with it, James, I just thought we told each other _everything_"

James noticed that Carlos sounded hurt, betrayed, sad. It was quiet between the two for a moment "We do, man, which is why I'm telling you now, I'm not gay!" the taller finally said. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"James, you were checking out another guy's ass" he said. James put his hands on his hips.

"You can be a guy and appreciate the male form. It's like… comparing myself, so I know what I'm really up against in this town"

He sounded satisfied with his explanation, a smug smile playing on his lips.

"And that's not completely gay at all" Carlos scoffed, smashing James' accomplished demeanor at once.

James got closer to Carlos. He put his hands on his shorter friend's shoulders, Carlos still standing with his arms crossed, and now looking mildly annoyed.

"Carlos, I'm not gay" James said simply. Another eye roll.

"Prove it."

Carlos wasn't exactly sure what "proving it" entailed, but it seemed like a natural response to the situation. Before he could further ponder it, his thoughts were wiped by a pair of overly soft lips on his own, and before he could think not to, his eyes were slipping shut, and he was kissing back. It took about a minute before everything came back to him and he pulled back quickly, almost tripping over his own feet in an attempt to put some space between him and James. He hadn't even realized they'd been standing that close.

"DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked frantically, his voice going up an octave or two. James shrugged like it was nothing.

"Proving that I'm not gay"

Carlos cocked his head. "HOW, does kissing me, another GUY, prove that you're _not_ gay?" he asked incredulously. Was he missing something? Was the whole concept of homosexuality completely lost on him? James laughed. _'Now he's laughing… I was wrong, he's not gay, he's _insane_'_

"Because I kissed you, and felt nothing, that means I'm not gay" James stated simply. Carlos stared blankly at him for another moment, before slowly nodding in understanding. It didn't actually make much sense to him, but he was willing to accept any explanation at this point, since his best friend had just _kissed him_ out of nowhere.

"Let's just…. forget this happened…." Carlos said slowly. James smiled his usual bright Diamond smile before brushing past Carlos and planting himself on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on as Carlos finally broke from his daze and made his way to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. He walked back to the couch and sat next to James, things falling back into their usual pattern.

"So… nothing?" he said quietly, cracking his water bottle open.

"Nothing" James replied. Carlos nodded, taking a gulp of the water, and trying to focus on whatever mindless sitcom was playing on the television. "What about you?"

Water came flying out of Carlos mouth in a spray and he coughed and sputtered, turning to James.

"Wh-what?" he asked, not sure he heard his taller friend right. James remained calm.

"What about you? Did _you_ feel anything?" he repeated. Carlos stared at him for a beat, before hurriedly replying,

"Nope."

James nodded and Carlos turned back to the TV. Another moment passed, the silence between them becoming loaded, heavy. They looked at each other simultaneously, a mutual understanding forming.

Before either could say anything, they launched themselves at one another, mouths meeting in the middle, teeth clashing, tongues twisting, hands finding a grab on hair and clothes and arms and backs. anything to pull the other as close as possible, kissing urgently, sloppily. Carlos was practically straddling James and their kissing slowed a little, taking time to revel in it, accept it.

"I'm not gay" James murmured against Carlos' mouth, taking the smaller's kiss bruised bottom lip gently between his teeth. Carlos nodded slightly.

"Me either." They're lips found one another again and they continued like that for a while, ravishing one another while the sounds of bad comedy played in the background.


End file.
